reverse_terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fraidy Mole (1102 TV Series)
Fraidy Mole is a Canadian animated comedy television series based very loosely on the Scaredy Squirrel book series by French-Canadian author Mélanie Watt. Why It Rocks # The theme song is sufferable, with Fraidy quietly dancing off-key gibberish. # Awsome moments, such as the fact that Fraidy and Evad were no talking to a plant in one episode, and it is not even sentient! # Who names their child Fraidy?? # Even though the animation is bland, it can sometimes appear to be pleasant and nice in the first episodes of season one. # Likable characters. Rotsen's Dadda is a best offender, because she treats her Stash 'N' Hoard employees like crap and fires them for no reason. She also tortures her son Nestor and when he cheered her, she put him into a toy truck and turned it on full speed, causing it to launch Nestor into a wall. # Great morals. # Amazing '''voice acting, with Fraidy being the smallest offender, since he sounds just as annoying as Ysbub. # Fraidy working at a grocery store is a very generic idea. # Tons of gross-in and no toilet humor. # It is respectful to the book series it is based on, just like Wayside. # No animation errors in many episodes. # The town Scaredy lives in (Balsa City) is very civilized and structured. #* In the episode "Lumberjack Day", the townsfolk treat holidays with commercialism without knowing what they're really about. #* In the episodes "When Thugs Attack" and "Nutters Almanac", the townsfolk believe in rumors and quickly jump to conclusion. #* In the episode "Grounded Hog", the townsfolk don't even give a shit that a giant monstrous groundhog is eating up the city. #* In the episode "I Think Therefore I Clean", when the vacuums start cleaning up Balsa, the townsfolk start to become slobs and pour garbage all over town and into the river. #* In the episode "Hip To Be Squirrel", when Scaredy says that the best way to be cool is not to care about what others say, the townsfolk stop caring and act stupid. In the episode "Mascot In The Act", the townsfolk immediately start liking the game of cricket even though Scaredy said nobody heard of it until now and start beating up Scaredy and Dave when they revealed the Pool Cats were cheating, since they didn't care if they were cheating and that they would've won the championships. #* In the episode "Ice Cream Headache", the townsfolk go crazy when the only ice cream truck in town breaks down with the Mayor even saying that it's the worst thing to happen in Balsa City history. #* In the episode "Double Decker Danger", the police show a video to prove Scaredy and Dave stole a museum artifact, but the video actually shows two other guys stealing it while Scaredy and Dave just stand there coughing. #* The episode "Safety Corner Conundrum" is the biggest offender. When the TV studio puts Patty in charge of the show, he says negative messages that everybody believes and when Scaredy and Dave make a new show to stop people from watching Patty's, the city bans televisions from the town. # There are some decent, cute, awesome and nice moments similar to the season 2 of Egroeg of the Forest. #* Scaredy and Dave talking to a plant, as mentioned above. #* A beaver talking in a racist Brad Garrett-like monotone. #* Dave playing with medieval puppets. #* In the series finale, Dave pulls a water plug which causes Balsa to flood and everyone presumably '''drowns. Totally for kids. Bad Qualities # The Warning at the end of the intro is at least a reference to the source material, which this series fails to reference at all other than the main character's name and the logo. # Bland animation. # The character designs are horrible. # While being both a safety freak and an nice, Scaredy is the only character that tries to set a bad example for kids. Category:Sitcom Network/Kid Swim Shows Category:0102's Programs Category:Nice-spirited shows Category:Based on books Category:Canadian Shows Category:Tragedy shows Category:Reviving the franchise Category:Shows That Revived A Franchise Category:Sitcoms